The plan
by MarianasTrencher01
Summary: What if cammie met zach when she 14 in the summer hoildays during Cammie hoilday in GB before she knows Gallagher is a school for spies. what if zach didn't know what gallagher acadamy really was. so he ran away, thinking she was a normal girl. 3 years later cammie goes to find him and make a few friends along the way.This story has been changed a bit so you might to read it again.
1. Meeting Mr Mysterious

Chapter 1

The plan was flawless. There was no way I could fail this mission. I couldn't. I spend 3 years of my life tracking this boy down, trying to find him. Him. The boy I had met before I became a spy. Every night I reply the day we met.

_It was the first day of the summer holidays and it was the hottest England had been in years. I walked into WHSmith the only book store in town that sold the book which I had waited so long for. My mum was off with my friends mum unaware that my "friend" had spotted some cute guys and gone off to flirt with them. I let my mind drift off as I looked down the shelves. "Just think," I told my self "In a few weeks I would be attending the school of my dreams, Gallagher Academy. Everything about it was perfect..." my thoughts were interrupted as I tripped up, sending my self tumbling forward. I braced my self, expecting to fall flat on the floor only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. I looked up to thank the boy but as soon as saw his face I found I couldn't speak. He wasn't exactly Taylor Lautner but he still took my breath away. His was gorgeous! He had black hair with dazzling green eyes. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot!" I said. I mentally slapped my self,theres a hot guy in front of me and that's all I could think of!_

"_It's okay. I fall over all the time." he said. This boy was to good to be true. He was gorgeous, was funny and best of all he didn't throw up when he saw me. We talk for a bit and I found out his name is Zach but then I heard a annoying and familiar voice. OH NO!_

"_CAMMIE!" Trixie screamed. God why am I friends with that girl. Now I remember she stole my scholar ship letter t gallagher acadamy and threatened to destroy it so I lost my scholar ship unless I was friends with her._

"_CAMMIE!" she screamed "Where have you been... Hello hotty" she said as she saw Zach._

"_Where have I been? You abandoned me so you could flirt with some boys! Wait I don't care if you destroy my scholar ship I can't stand you, you (insert swear words hear!" Trixie huffed and walked off._

"_What have I done? My scholar ship letter!" I screamed._

"_What scholar ship?" Zach asked "This one?" as he pulled out my scholar ship from behind his back. I laughed as he handed it to me, wondering how he did it._

"_It's nice talking to you. It's like….like you understand and you get what I like and we're so similar!" Zach said._

"_You're right! It's been so long since I talked to someone who doesn't judge me for what I like or what i look like" I said_

_He just nodded and said "Anyway I have go. It was lovely to meet you. I feel like you understand me. I'll see you around" we walked around each other almost touching because of the small space. I kept walking till I realised I didn't have his number. I guess he didn't feel the way he said after all. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets only to find a small piece of paper, on it was written:_

_Did you think you'd get away without this?_

_-Z_

_And his number. I laughed this was going to be a great summer._

**this m_y _first story tell me what you think**


	2. Tall, dark and Spy!

Chapter 2

_It had been 3 weeks since I had met Zach. I guess you could say we were dating but I wasn't sure, frankly I couldn't care less if we were dating, I needed someone to talk to. Today we were going to meet up in the park._

_I slipped on my converse and opened my door. I was met with a gush of fresh air and the sound of birds tweeting. _

_I walked the two minutes to the park and I wasn't surprised to see Zach was already there. He always avirries before me.  
_

_He was laying down on the grass with his eyes closed.  
_

_"Hi Cammie." He said as I aprouched him. I rolled my eyes.  
_

"_Cammie there something I want to tell you." Zach said as I sat on the grass._

"_What is it babe." I joked smirking his smirk.  
_

"_Cammie this is serious" Zach said suddenly serious._

"_Okay" I said, shocked that he was acting like this.  
_

"_Cammie I'm ….I'm a spy."_

_-Time skip-_

_I took it all in. I guess it explains the note and the scholar ship letter. I don't know how to keep this secrete. I turned to talk to Zach only to find he had disappeared. I found a note were he was sitting, it read:_

I'm sorry but I have to go. Don't tell any one you met me. And don't come looking for me.

-Z

_I was so angry I almost ripped up the letter but then I saw the last sentence._

I love you


	3. 6 years later

Chapter 3

Ever since that summer's day when Zach left I thought about him. And since I'm 17 so that's a lot of days. 1095 if you where wondering.

It was such a shame that once I started Gallagher Academy it turned out it was a school for spies. I had tried to keep my mind off Zach by dating a boy called Josh but it didn't work, me being a spy and all.

I still feel quite guilty playing him along like that. To be honest it still hurts every time I see him with Dee Dee. But not as much as it hurts to think that I might not see him again.

I have spent years thinking about how to find Zach, but until now I never had a plan.

Thank god Bex, Liz and Macey offered to help because even a pavement artist needs back up. I hadn't intended them to find out about Zach but apparently I talk in my sleep.

**Sorry for making it short the next chapter will involve phase one of the plan**


	4. once apon a plan

Chapter 4

"Bex. Rise and shine" I said as I gently shook her shoulders. I got no response from Bex's sleeping body. "BEX! WHY WON'T YOU BLOODY WAKE UP!" still no response. After 7 minutes (prime number) of pointless shouting and shaking, I poured a bucket of water over her head.

"CAMMIE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Bex screamed while trying to squeeze out the huge amount of water out of her soaking but somehow still flawless hair. I sighed. (And I thought I was the anti-morning person)

"Bex how could you forget what today is, we have been planning it for 7 months!" I half moaned, half yelled.

"Oh. Do you mean phase one is today. Oh crap! One second. Wait, where are Macey and Liz?" Bex asked with a hint of worry in worry in her voice.

"Don't worry they're down stairs they got up a while ago _unlike some people_." I said trying to make it look like I cared when Bex got up (really I couldn't care less when she got as long as I didn't get blamed).

Bex threw on her clothes and we walk out of our room and sprinted down to the east wing.

I came to a stop at an old brick wall. I quickly spotted a brick that was a different colour from the rest. I grabbed the brick and yanked it out.

As I peered inside the small hole and I saw a lever. I pulled the lever down and the whole wall move back revealing a passage way.

I put the brick back in its place and walked through passage way to see Macey and Lizzie with a lot of strange-looking equipment.

We had learned that Zach was currently at Blackthorn, a school for spies. We had also learned that one of Zach roommates was on a mission and was due to come back tomorrow. Our plan was to kidnap him and use Liz's brand new mask technology to make me look just like him then I will sneak into Blackthorn and find Zach. (Easier said than done)

But I have find out if he even remembers me first.

"Liz, are you sure the mask is flawless?" I asked nervously after reading through our plan for the 37th time today (what is it with me and prime numbers today)

"Relax. But if you want we can test it." Liz said with a hint of evil in her usually angelic voice.

Oh no!

-Time skip-

"Liz, are you done yet? My face hurts!" I moaned for the 2nd time today (what is it with me and prime numbers today!)

"Almost. Just need to install the voice changer." Liz answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "There. Done." Liz said.

I stood up and looked in the mirror and looked at the girl who stared back. I screamed but it didn't sound like me. I girl in the mirror was none other than Dee Dee, Josh's girlfriend. Without asking I knew my mission was to find Josh and make him think I was Dee Dee then probably give him some tea(you know what kind).

"Cammie, knowing you, you must have already guessed your mission is. So off you go. We will be on coms guiding you. Good luck"

-Time skip-

"Chameleon we have taken out the lipstick" Bex whispered through my coms. The real Dee Dee was out the picture. I walk through the door of the pharmacy acadently bumping in to Josh.

"Hey baby. Ready to go?" Josh asked in his sweet voice as he slipped my hand into his.

Wait sweet aren't I supposed to be over him. I pushed thought out my head as we walked into town.

**Better? Tell me your thoughts. But this is my first story so expect flaws.**


	5. It's a long story

Chapter 5

-Time skip-

"Bex that was horrible!" I screamed as I got back the dorm.

**(AN: Cammie's day with Josh will be a separate story)**

"Well at least we know the mask works." Bex replied.

"Josh insulted me the whole time!" I screamed. "Well the real me, not Dee Dee"

"Aren't you supposed to be over him?" Bex countered. I just gave her a death glare.

-Time skip-

Macey's POV

I spotted our target. I used my hand to smooth out the creases in my dress.

I walked up to the target.

"Hi. I'm Ella" I said in the most airhead way I could manage without throwing up.

We talk for a while and he was too busy staring at me to notice I was leading him into a dark alleyway. I leaned forward as if to kiss him but as I placed my hand on his neck he collapsed to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground a Ferrari spun into the alleyway and went straight into a lamppost. Note to self never let bex drive you anywhere. I clambered into the back seat a put the target still body on the seat next to me.** (If Ferraris don't have back seats they do now) **

Nick's **(The target if you haven't guessed yet)** POV

I woke suddenly to the sound of an engine roaring.

I looked around. I seemed to be in a car with three girls.

**(Liz was in a safe house because she doesn't do field work)**

At first I was happy but then I remembered that one of the girls had knocked me out.

"We need a favour," one of the girl said who I recognised as the girl that had knocked me out.

"We know that you and Zach Goode are roommates. And we would like to talk to him." Another girl continued.

"Bex, do you realize you sound like I want to murder him!" The third girl said to Bex. The third girl turned to me.

"I know Zach and I have spend 3 years of my life trying to find him. And we kind of need to make me look like you so I can get into Blackthorn." She said.

"Cammie he's not going to say yes so just let me nock him out!" Bex said.

"Wait! Your names Cammie? That's the name of the girl Zach been ranting about for 3 years!" I shouted finally understanding. "Zach is going to be so happy. Hang on a second. You girls are spies aren't you?" I asked. I must have sound so dumb right then. Of course they were spies! How else could they have knocked me out or known that me and Zach were roommates. I knew for a fact that Zach would have killed to sitting where I was then.

"Well duh" Bex's voice snapped me out of reality.

"So…..How are you going to make you look like me?" I asked.

The girls grinned.


	6. AN changes

**Sorry for the delay, I was on holiday then had to catch up with 3 weeks of school work. **

**I am going to change the story slightly now they will be 14 when they meet but the rest is the same. You might want to reread it so the next bits make sense  
**

**In the next chapter 'I am but I'm not' Cammie will get inside blackthorn and we get the first Zach POV it should be upload by next weekend maybe sooner. **


	7. This will be hard

**Sorry for the delay (Give me a minute to think of a reason….. I know!) I died**

Chapter 6

Cammie's POV

I looked in the mirror and observed the person I had become. I looked like a boy, (which was incredibly scary).

I put on my blackthorn uniform and climbed into Liz's van, which was filled with all Liz's high tech equipment.

As I stepped into the van Liz tested the earpiece that Liz had put in my ear before putting on the mask.

"I, Bex and Macey will give you advice and Nick will help you with difficult things that only he knows." Liz explained

We had chosen to leave on a Saturday that had been scheduled as a town visit we wouldn't be suspicious.

The plan was that when it was time for dinner a Gallagher Nick would go with Liz, Bex and Macey and disguised as me and I would drive to blackthorn and ….. Well I don't know I guess I just see where it goes.

My train of thought was in interrupted when Bex started talking.

"Hey, earth to Cammie it's time to go." Bex said with a distracted expression. "Good luck" with that Bex stepped back and gave a slight smile before turning around and stepping out the van.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Macey appeared with a pink spray canister.

"Cammie I almost forgot, this is a water-proof spray," Macey said.

I looked at her in confusion.

"It will make the mask water proof, so that you can wear it in the shower or in a pool. I first designed it for my make up but I made a few tweaks so it would work for the mask." Macey said.

"Thanks." I said, shocked. "Any way I'm off see you later"

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands. It was everything I needed to know about being Nick. I had already memorised it but I read it again to be safe. Then I leaped into the van in one swift movement and began my journey to blackthorn

-Time skip-

Zach's POV

I sat on my bed looking at pictures of me and Cammie when we where together unaware that I was crying until on of my teardrops slashed onto one of the pictures.

I really missed her. Part of me feels I should go but she has probably has already forgotten about me and our summer together.

But the thing I regret most is that I didn't kiss her, God I wish I had.

My head snapped up as I heard the sound of footsteps oust side my room .Well the room that I shared with my mates.

I wiped my eyes and put the picture back under my bed. I didn't need to hide them properly as I knew that the guys wouldn't look through my stuff.

They knew about Cammie as apparently I talk in my sleep.** (Yes I did use that l** **already but so what?)**

I looked up as the door opened.

Cammie's POV

When I arrived at blackthorn I had no problem navigating through the complex of corridors as I had memorised the map that Nick had drawn.

As my feet padded softly across the wooden floor I looked at the magnificent paintings of old headmasters.

I opened the door to Zach's dorm and I peaked inside and I suddenly wish I hadn't because he was there and I had I use all my control not to run up and hug him.

"Hey" I practically whispered as I saw him.

"Hey" he said and I almost swooned, "I thought you were supposed to be back yesterday."

I pulled my self out of my trance and thought back to earlier to when Nick said that he was a "lady's man" with a wink in Macey direction who just rolled her eyes (but I swear I saw her blush as she pulled her magazine over her face).

"Well… I kind of ran into some girls." I replied.

Zach rolled his eyes and my knees almost turned to jelly. God this is going to be harder than I thought as I sat down on the bed that Nick said was his earlier (I was rather amused to see that there was a big fluffy teddy on it).

We sat in silence, not an uncomfortable silence, just a silence.

"I really miss her you know." Zach said breaking the silence.

I didn't have to be a spy to know he was talking about me. It took all I had to not stand up and rip the mask off.

"Well maybe you'll find her just around the corner." I said.


	8. I love him, I love him not

**Thx for the reviews hope you like this. I just want to say that Cammie's mum is not the headmistress she is an agent and works along side Mr and Mrs Baxter. Sorry for late update I was getting used to my new school but I'm back on track I swear!**

Chapter 7

Macey's POV

I think that Nick is so revolting. Well that's what I keep telling myself he keeps flirting with me.

It's not right I'm Macey McHenry I do the flirting, not him. Not to mention I keep blushing when ever he looks at me.

But the worst thing is he looks like Cammie and that is really disturbing.

Fiddling with my diamond earrings and I find my self thinking of Nick and his witty remarks.

He is defiantly better than snotty Preston. Come to think of it anyone is better than Preston. Seriously I would rather make out with a stray dog than even touch him.

I

Nick's POV

Macey seems to hate me but I have I feeling that she is falling for me. I wasn't really interest in her when she was pretending to be an air head but now that I know that she is intelligent and witty I have fallen head over heals in love with her.

I know it sounds cliché but I would follow her to the end of the world.

Hope things work out for Cammie and Zach; he has spent the best part of 3 years wishing to see her.

It was amazing how this whole plan didn't have any flaws, well none that I could think of any way.

This term will definitely be a lot more interesting than the rest.

Cammie's POV

I lay down in Nick's bed. I couldn't sleep.

Well I couldn't be expected to not with the love of my life sleeping in a bed next to me.

I sighed maybe this will work after all.

-Time skip-

I woke up to see that I was the only one up. My mental clock said it was six thirty.

I sat up and stretched. As I did my eyes wandered over to Zach's bed I could just see a picture poking out.


	9. Caught boy handed

Chapter 8

Cammie's POV

I slipped off the bed and got on my hands knees and reached under Zach's bed and pulled out a bunch of pictures.

I brought one up to my face to look at and saw that it was of me and Zach at the park.

I thought back to the day we first kissed.

-Time skip-

_We sat laughing on the grass. it was a sunny day and the sky was clear. Squrrils where climbing up treesand birdswhere sitting on branches and singing their sweet songs. _

_Zach ran his fingers through hair and I bit my lip thinking about how I would love to run my fingers through his black hair._

_When I brought myself of my day dreams I realised he was staring at me._

_I smirked. _

"_Oi! That's my smirk!" he yelled jokingly._

_My smirk only widened._

"_Oh that's how going to be. Looks likes I'm going to make you stop then." He said._

_Next thing I knew his lips where crashing down on mine. His lips where soft and warm and I melted into the kiss._

_-Flash back end-_

As I looked at the picture more closely I notice they were all covered in tear stains.

Very fresh tear stains in fact.

I looked to see Zach staring down on me.

**What do you think? I know it's short but it's better than nothing. By the way I have added a bit more to each chapter and I will be upgrading my story this week I will be finished by Wednesday. Hopefully! **


End file.
